Sight
by Winterwing3000
Summary: An accident leads to a permanent scar. A RinxSesshomaru angst drabble.


**All Standard Disclaimers **apply to the characters of Inuyasha owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them, so don't sue.

**AN:** This is written for **Moonlight Flower Sanctuary**'s Week 26 Prompt, _Darkness_.

--

**Sight,**

**By Winterwing3000**

**--**

_The lesser demon proved to be much more of an annoyance than he concluded at the beginning. It had a rare regenerative ability that he saw only with Naraku and his detachments. However, each time it regenerated, only portions of it returned._

_He refused to draw Bakusaiga against such a lowly foe. Cracking his claws, he threw out his right arm and sprayed the poison from within his neon green talons. As the demon screeched from pain, a familiar scream echoed in his ears. He turned his head in alert._

-

Sesshomaru stood against the pillar, eyes closed. His head dipped toward his chest and arms were folded. His ears picked up the pitter and patter of Jaken pacing back and forth on the wooden floors. The imp was also muttering things underneath his breath, hugging the Staff of Heads tightly to his chest. There was barely any noise coming from the screen door in front of them both. Only the occasional whimper and hushing reached his sharp ears.

He did not intend for this to happen and he did not understand how it did. But what passed has passed, there was nothing else he could do but wait now.

_-_

_Rin was kneeling with her hands covering her face as she bawled loudly. His retainer was squawking in panic for water and his master. He phased in front of the two, ignoring the frantic imp and knelt down to his ward. "Rin," he intoned calmly._

-

The door slid open and a short, white haired, elderly demon stepped out from the shadows of the darkened room. Jaken looked up at the slightly taller demon and dashed inside the chamber when she motioned him to do so.

His eyes opened at her presence and stepped from the pillar. The crone bowed, "Sesshomaru-sama…"

"Her eyes?" he asked directly, staring down at the woman. The woman fidgeted nervously and averted her eyes as she searched for a proper explanation. "The child… She…," she suddenly fully prostrated in front of the demon lord. "I deeply apologize, my lord. I've utilized every medicine and method in my years of healing and knowledge. But it is impossible. Her eyes… are too different from our own. I'm so sorry my lord."

With a snarl on his face, he paid no attention to her and strode into the room. Anger radiated as his hands clenched. The demon maid and Jaken froze in their activities and scurried from the room as soon as he glared at them. The door clattered as it closed.

-

"_It hurts Sesshomaru-sama!" she wailed, rubbing her eyes furiously. "Rin's eyes hurt a lot!"_

_He picked her up into his arms. "We are returning to the castle. At once," he ordered and disappeared in a sphere of light._

-

Rin was seat on the bed with a wet cloth tied around her eyes. He could see her hands twitching to touch her eyes. Almost as if sensing a new silence, she called out tentatively, "Jaken-sama?"

"Rin," he said tightly, approaching her side. Her entire person perked up at his voice. A small sad smile appeared on her lips. "Sesshomaru-sama…"

"Your eyes." He stood in front of her and lifted a finger to brush against the white bandages. He could see the outlines of her eyes. A dark emotion sparked in his orbs when she flinched instinctively at the sudden pain that entered her closed eyes.

"Mayura-sama said that it is impossible…" she whispered, her voice cracked. Moisture slipped from where her eyes were, but he knew that it was water and not tears. Tears were not fresh. Tears were not spicy. Tears were not possible from this child.

He allowed the touch of her fingers curling around his hand. He felt her tremble and her sadness echoed off of her body in waves. He knelt to her level and felt something give within as her words repeated over and over again in his mind.

"Rin cannot see anymore, Sesshomaru-sama."

--

**AN: **Yup, Rin x Sesshomaru angst. It's pretty vague in terms of detail, but I was mainly focusing on Sesshy's torture. Comments? Criticism? Chihuahua?


End file.
